1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a container for containing fish feed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical fish feed containers comprise a container body having an opening formed in top thereof and comprise a cover rotatably engaged on the container body and having an orifice for aligning with the opening of the container body and for allowing the fish feed to flow out of the container body. However, it is required to rotate the cover relative to the container body carefully so as to accurately align the opening and the orifice with each other and so as to allow the fish feed to flow out of the container body. In addition, the fish feed may flow out of the container body continuously and inadvertently when playing by the children.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional fish feed containers.